Surviving Ouran
by kitty1221
Summary: Alec Kohler, or better known as the personification of Greenland, is dragged into attending Ouran by his boss so he can 'experience a normal kid's school life'. When he finds the Host Club and is forced to become a part of it, will he be able to keep his secret a secret? First fanfic, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my very first fic on so I hope it's okay and you guys like it!

Also please excuse grammar mistakes and there might be some things that are different than other fics because I'm still figuring this out

Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters. The only thing I own is my OC Greenland and his pets that will later be revealed~!

Now let's begin!

(Greenland's POV)

Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow

I stared up at the huge building that I would have to attend for the rest of the year. It was bad enough that I was a country and had to go to school, but what made it worse was that this huge gigantic enormous school was entirely _pink. _I like the color pink but a whole school? That's just too much. Poland would like this place. I wish I could switch places with him.

Oh yeah, let me introduce myself. My name is Alec Kohler(1). I'm the personification Greenland and Denmark's little brother!

My boss thought that it would be an awesome idea for me to see what a normal kid's school life was so he signed me up for a school called Ouran Highschool, or what I called, The Giant Pink School of Pinkness. The name fits, it really does! ….I like pie~

I continued to stare at the school of pinkness. Many students passed me, mostly girls, who squealed at me saying I looked so cute. I get that a lot. You see, I'm pretty small, only around 5 feet tall and am thin and delicate as Denmark calls me. I have slightly spiky blonde hair and longish bangs that I always brush to the side, with large emerald green eyes that sparkle when I'm happy or excited.

I snapped out of my trance-like state, adjusted my uniform which was a periwinkle blazer with a white undershirt and black tie pants, and shoes, and began making my way to classroom 1-A. 'Maybe this won't be as bad of an experience,' I thought as I narrowly avoided a student carrying a pile of books, 'I might even make some friends!'

I had to ask for directions and nearly got lost twice, but I managed to get to 1-A in one piece. I knocked on the door letting the teacher know I was there and he lets me in. I, knowing first impressions are important, naturally trip while coming in. Two students, auburn haired twins, snicker in the background while a girly boy in between them tried to quiet them. The rest of the class began to whisper while the girls squealed over how cute I was. -person as I have dubbed him, told me to introduce myself to the rest of the class. I turned to them with cute smile on my face. "Hi everyone! My name is Alec Kohler(2) and I like pie!" Oops. That last part wasn't supposed to come out but oh well. "Does anyone have any questions for Alec?" asked Mr. Teacher-person. Everyone grew quiet as one person asked where I was from noting my slight accent. "I was born in Greenland but I live in Denmark with my brother, cousins, and their friends." I replied. After that, Mr. Teacher-person told me to sit behind Karou Hittachin, one of the auburn haired twins. I sit down and as the teacher went on with the lesson, spaced out.

Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow

So how was it? It was kind of slow to start off with but don't worry, Alec will show more of his true nature when he meets the Host Club next chapter!

(1)~ Alec Kohler, the last name is a fanon name for Denmark but I decided to use it for Alec. Also the 'o' is supposed to have a slanted line going through it but my computer can't do that. To see it, go to hetalia Denmark's human name and click the first one. Then scroll down to fanon names and go down to Denmark's which is Matthias Kohler.

(2)~ look at one

Me: Review then Greenland will bake you brownies!

Greenland: Yup! What she said!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE….. I couldn't figure out how to upload a new chapter, also I have science fair coming up and had tons of homework… I know lame excuse.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Greenland: *hands brownies on a plate to everyone who reviewed* for you~!**

**Also thank you for everyone who alerted and favorite! Please review!**

**This chapter, Greenland meets the host club!**

**Greenland: WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Me: Because I just can XD**

**Greenland: *glares***

**Me: That won't work~**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

**Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow**

As soon as the bell rang, I shot out of the classroom faster than anyone else. "I'M FREEEEEEEEE~!" I cheered. Then I did a little happy dance that attracted a couple stares but I ignored them.

"Now time to try and get out of this maze of a school!" I exclaimed and marched off. While walking, I began to wonder what Japan would make for dinner cause I'm staying with him while going to Ouran. But then, whoopee I got lost. Again. What is with me and getting lost? All I wanted to do was escape this pink prison, but noooooo. Fate just wants to put me in these situations.

I stopped walking and stared at my surroundings. All there was was an empty hall and an abandoned classroom labeled 'Music Room 3'. Curious, I decided to explore this strange place.

As I got closer to the door, I heard squealing. What are they doing in there? Being scared by mice?

Then I opened it. Boy was that the BIGGEST mistake in my ENTIRE life. And I've lived a pretty long life.

When I opened the cursed door of doom, a blinding light came out along with a breeze filled with rose petals. It caused me to fall down on my butt and would've been better if I hadn't choked on a rose petal. Don't EVER do that; rose petals taste nasty for such a pretty flower. Roses are pretty~

...

…

Did I just sound like France? I hope not… He's rubbing off on me.

After I fell down, I heard a couple voices say at once, "Welcome~"

I looked up to see 6 boys grouped around a chair with a blonde haired boy sitting in it.

"Hello there!" Blondie cried, "Aren't you the new transfer student? You must be interested in someone to be at the host club! What type do you like?"

Whoa. That was a lot to take in at once. "What are you talking about?" I questioned at his very enthusiastic question.

"My name is Tamaki Souh and I am the King of the host club, also the Princely type." France alert France alert. Hide your families.

He then gestured to a dark haired boy behind him and said, "That is Kyouya Ohtori, the cool type." A pair of twins came up to behind me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders and Tamaki said, "They, are Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin, the mischievous type~" The twins gave me twin evil smirks and said in the exact same time, "We're looking forward to playing with you~!" They kind of scared me with their synchronized act. Maybe I could get the Italy twins to do that! But Romano would kill me….

Then a blonde young looking boy smaller than me jumped on my back. I nearly fell, if it wasn't for the girly looking brunette from my class. "Be careful!" he exclaimed pushing me back up, "My name's Haruhi by the way."

The blonde kid on my back had flowers all around his face and tears in his eyes. "Sorry! My name's Mitskuni Haninazuka(1) and the tall boy behind me is Takashi Morinazuka(2) but you can call us Hunni and Mori!". Tamaki glided over to us and announced to me, "The boy-lolita and wild/silent type. Mori, the dark haired kid behind him was REALLY tall, like no kidding tall. He's probably near Denmark's height.

Tamaki pranced up into my face and stared into my eyes. "You have the most amazing green eyes!" he started. "Thanks!" I squeaked, slightly freaked out. "So what type do you like?" he asked waving his hands around in the air. "Um actually I came here on accident so I think I'll be leaving now~!" and I tried to fast walk away when I felt two pairs of hands grab me. "And where do you think you're going?" asked the dreaded twins. "You're really light!" exclaimed one of them, I think Kaoru.

I wriggled out of their grasp only to run into Kyouya. "You are Alec Kohler, the transfer student from Denmark, correct?" his voice was calculating and his glasses made him look really smart.

"Sure." I responded. He gave me a look and wrote something down in his black notebook that made him seem like a stalker.

I looked around the room and watched Tamaki try to get Haruhi into a dress who in turn was yelling at him to stop. A DRESS?! No wonder he seemed girly! He is a she! Hikaru and Kaoru were then teasing Tamaki till he let go of Haruhi, turning to the twins steam coming out of his ears while Haruhi escaped to a closet to get something or another. I wouldn't really be surprised if Tamaki's head exploded.

I decided to leave and turned around when oh gosh, I ran straight into Haruhi who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was carrying a very expensive looking tea tray and caused her to drop it. Haruhi gasped and I took in a quick breath of horror. The rest of the host's looked over hearing the crash. "I'm so sorry!" I wailed out loud. Haruhi began to clean up the mess looking slightly worried. "It's fine, though it looked pretty expensive…" Kyouya walked over his glasses flashing. "He's right. This tea tray was an antique that was treasured for years. It costed over 6,000,000 yen."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave a low whistle. "How is he supposed to pay for that?"

I just stood there, dumbstruck, as I thought of what Norway would do if he found out.

Tamaki strutted over and examined the mess. "Well… I would've liked to do something else to have you pay off your debt but, you will have to work to pay off this money~" he said. "Then it's settled! From now on, you will be a host in order to pay off your debt!"

Me? A host? Oh gosh…..

I'm in for torture….

**Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow**

**How was it? Was it good? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! Please review me for ideas and suggestions!**

**I'm not sure I spelled their names right but I tried!**

**Review and Greenland will swim in a tank full of sharks! **

**Greenland: WHAT?! I NEVER AGREED TO DO THIS!**

**Me: ^^**


	3. Author's Note: Every story's got one :)

**Hello all my wonderful readers!**

**As you know, in this story our plot has taken a turn to where Alec aka Greenland has to serve as a host due to breaking an expensive tea set. The hosts still don't know about Greenland's secret and he hopes that it stays that way. However, I'm having trouble deciding what "type" Greenland should be in the host club. Please review me your suggestions and ideas. They really help me regardless to what you think. I'll probably be posting twice this weekend due to it being a three day weekend for me. **

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo much for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or alerted! I love you guys sooo much!**

**-Kitty-chan ^. .^ Meow (That's supposed to be a cat, ^=ears and . = eyes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez… My mom kicked me off the computer for a week. Also, I'VE FINALLY FINISHED SCIENCE FAIR! I'M SOO HAPPY AND GLAD! **

**And also, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope you get to eat a lot of food and drink a lot of apple cider!**

**I'm typing this while my mom is making the turkey. I'm starving….. -_-**

**Also, again, Greenland! Do the disclaimer I forgot to do last chappie!**

**Greenland: Kit-kit does not own Ouran Highschool Host club! She only owns me! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat lots of mashed potaoes!**

**Me: come to think of it, England will be sulking and America will be throwing a party!**

**Greenland: OOOH I wanna go!**

**Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow**

"OW!" Kaoru yelled as he accidently burnt his finger in some hot tea.

"KAORU KAORU! ARE YOU OK?!" cried Hikaru. He ran over and gently held his brother. "If you got hurt I would never forgive myself…"

Kaoru leaned back in his twin's arms. "H-hikaru….."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the girls watching. "SUCH BEAUTIFUL BROTHERLY LOVE!"

I grimaced from where I sat across the room. What those two people are doing look so wrong. I mean how can you love your brother when you're brothers? That doesn't make any sense! It's like me liking Denmark more than I should!

"-favorite color?" I suddenly snapped out of my daze realizing I had girls to host. "I'm sorry," I said cutely to a pretty looking blonde girl, "I wasn't paying attention." "Awww! That's ok, I was saying what's your favorite color?"she cooed. A brunette girl and ginger were sitting with me as well.

I pretended to think. "Um? My favorite color is turquoise and pink!"

The blonde girl gasped. "You like pink? That's my favorite color too!"

I tuned them out as they started babbling about whatever they talked about. Why am I hosting you ask? Well, as it was explained in the previous chapter, (**stop breaking the fourth wall!)** I broke a tea set and now I am supposed to pay it off with work. They named me the Happy-go-lucky type but I'm not feeling so happy-go-lucky right now. I don't think they realize that I'm at least what 200 years older than them?

Suddenly, I felt two pairs of hands on my shoulders and me being lifted up into the air. "Let me go!" I squeaked waving around my arms. "Pipe it down pipsqueak." Said a familiar voice. "Yeah, you're so small." Chimed in someone else. The devil twins…..

"I'm not that small!" I growled indignantly. They laughed. And stopped when Haruhi smacked them upside the head. "Leave him alone or I won't ever let you come to my house again."

Haruhi is so much like a girl, I'm not really sure if he's a guy or not. "Oh come on Haruhi", the twins said at exactly the same time. They dropped me onto the floor.

Tamaki dashed over and tried to catch me and face planting onto the floor. "Be careful with my new son!" he cried. "You're not my dad!" I yelled at him. Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their tongues out at them. Tamaki gasped and crawled over to Kyouya who, as usual, was typing something on his laptop of mysterious secrets. "Mommy! Our sons are being rebellious!" I rolled my eyes at him. I don't even know who my real dad is.

I noticed Hunni eating a slice of cake as big as his head. I don't know how he does that! Mori, as usual, said nothing and stood by his side.

**Time skip to after school cuz I can do stuff like that!**

Since I'm in Japan, I'm staying at his house. Kiku lives in a small traditional Japanese house with cherry blossom trees surrounding it. It's so peaceful and smells good and hardly anything bad or loud happens there I sometimes feel like causing a scene. Like that one time I climbed a tree and fell and dangled off it with my foot stuck on part of a branch. Kiku was going crazy because he thought I was gonna stay stuck. It was rather fun though.

I ran to his house and yelled "I'm back~!" Kiku stuck his head out of a room. "Oh hello Greenland-san, how was your day?"

I put my stuff in my room and changed my clothes in a flash. "It was ok, I joined this club and I'm starving whatcha making there Japan?" He chuckled softly. "I'm making sushi, would you like some?"

His dog Pochi whimpered at my feet. "Hey there Pochi and sure Japan!" I replied while petting the fluffy dog.

We sat down and ate dinner and then went to bed.

'This day wasn't so bad." I thought, 'Maybe tomorrow will be better.'

But as usual there was something that was gonna surprise me in more ways than one.

**Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow:Meow**

**Sorry for the short bad chapter, I had to hurry and get this out of my head. Hopefully I can upload sooner or later. **

**I'm not sure how old Greenland is but I found that Greenland was first became a colony by Denmark in 1770 something so if I'm wrong, please correct me!**

**Again Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and have fun!**

**Greenland: Yeah! Happy Thanksgiving! Bye bye!**


End file.
